


Nunca más

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Dinner, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Si realmente quieres controlarte y tienes miedo de no tener éxito, tengo grilletes en ese cajón.”“Qué... ¿Por qué controlarme? No estoy haciendo nada y... Espera, ¿Por qué tienes grilletes en la cocina?”“Te conozco bastante bien de saber que no quieres saberlo.”
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Nakamaru Yuichi





	Nunca más

**Nunca más**

Nakamaru empezaba a creer que no iba a llegar vivo al final de la cena.

Cuando Kazuya le había pedido de comer algo juntos, no había pensado que tuviera algo mal.

No estaba raro que se encontraran fuera del trabajo, y aún menos lo estaba que se quedaran a casa del menor.

A Kame le gustaba tener gente en casa, y después años de amistad Yuichi había quitado de preguntarse porque en vez no prefiriera salir para comer algo a un restaurante.

Habían tomado sushi volviendo, y se habían sentado a la mesa de la cocina, empezando a comer mientras miraban distraídamente la televisión.

Y Nakamaru estaba tratando de seguir las imágenes en la pantalla, cuando su mirada se había movida hacia su amigo.

Había comido sushi con Kame antes.

Había ocurrido, claro, solo que...

Se preguntó si el menor, en las precedentes ocasiones también, hubiera sido tan lascivo comiendo.

Sabía cuánto seductor Kame podía ser cuando lo quería, y en el tiempo había aprendido a no caer en esa trampa cuanto el menor solo tenía gana de divertirse, pero había algo diferente esa noche.

Su cuerpo había reaccionado antes que él pusiera rogarlo de ignorar Kazuya, y ahora tenía decididamente un problema, y no se sentía listo a gestionarlo ni a explicarlo.

Trató de concentrarse en la comida, pero aun esforzándose sus ojos se movían hacia Kamenashi, y la lengua que se posaba bajo el arroz, tomando el sushi hacia los labios que se cerraban alrededor de eso y...

Su pierna tembló por el nerviosismo, pero Kame no pareció sorprenderse por su reacción.

Levantó los ojos, una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, y siguió comiendo, hablándole casi de manera casual.

“Si realmente quieres controlarte y tienes miedo de no tener éxito, tengo grilletes en ese cajón.” le dijo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Yuichi fue feliz de no estar comiendo en ese momento, o estaba seguro que se habría ahogado.

“Qué... ¿Por qué controlarme? No estoy haciendo nada y...” farfulló, antes de fruncir el ceño. “Espera, ¿Por qué tienes grilletes en la cocina?”

“Te conozco bastante bien de saber que no quieres saberlo.” le respondió el menor, alejando el plato y mirándolo. “Bien, si rechazas la oferta tienes dos opciones. O hacer solo, mi baño es su baño, no te preocupes. O...” acercó la sienta a la del mayor, posando sin gracia su mano cerca la delantera de sus pantalones y tomando con la otra una pieza de sushi. “O puedes seguir comiendo y dejar que me ocupe yo. Yo optaría por la segunda, pero no sentirte obligado.”

Yuichi quería golpear la cabeza contra la mesa.

O golpear la de Kazuya, por su parte.

Realizaba perfectamente cuanto ridícula fuera esa situación, pero desde haber sentido la mano de Kame no había tenido éxito de razonar coherentemente, y había decidido de quedarse inmóvil, dejando el menor entenderlo como una invitación a seguir en adelante.

Kame fue de una precisión casi quirúrgica, y por él fue una completa liberación.

Dejó que le deshiciera los pantalones, buscando un contacto directo con su erección y envolviéndola en su mano, moviéndola rápida sin quitar de comer ni de mirar en sus ojos.

Nakamaru sentía que su nivel de vergüenza por lo demás no podía aumentar, y se nutrió de esas miradas lascivas, dejando que esos dedos expertos lo llevaran rápido al orgasmo.

Kazuya mantuvo su compostura, agarrando una pieza de papel y limpiándose la mano, tras volviendo a su asiento y sonriendo a su huésped como si nada hubiera pasado.

“Bien.” habló tras algunos segundos, mientras Yuichi se quedaba aún inmóvil. “¿Ahora quieres saber porque tengo grilletes en la cocina?”

“Te conozco bastante bien de saber que vas a decírmelo lo mismo. ¿No?” tuvo éxito de contestar, aún alterado, mientras su amigo reía.

No le interesaba si a Kame gustara o menos tener gente en casa.

Si quería que cenaran juntos, la próxima vez iban a ir en un maldito restaurante.

Probablemente, en uno lleno de gente.

Iba a tomarle tiempo para sentirse listo a quedarse solo con él.


End file.
